G☆PC5
is the 5th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 5th part of "Next Generation Arc", where Juliet is transfered into the Heian High School as a new student. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Romeo and Juliet have just been enrolled at the Heian High School by Hermione, although Juliet refuses to attend school because of prejudices from humans. But Rosette and Koumori came to the roof to reassure Juliet on her future schooling. From the first day in high school, Juliet was late and that announces difficult for her. Full synopsis: As Romeo and Juliet are never to go into school before, Hermione had enrolled them into the fabulous Heian High School and bring their new school uniforms. But Juliet opposes and refused to study into school due her Hanyou nature and the prejudices from humans, she isolate herself. Rosette and Koumori came to join Juliet at the roof, she explains to them that she has never been to school for 16 years and she is very worried about her future schooling, Rosette reassures her that everything will go well. The next day, Juliet is late as she slept too longer and hurry to go to high school to not be late, Romeo on his side, he came to the class and presented himself as a new student. Juliet arrived in a very embarrassing and humiliating way, the classmates will laugh at her because of her physical traits that mistaken her for a fox, Juliet gets angry and grins her claws on a blackboard. Later during the baseball match, Aion arrives and summons an Wanyudou-like Ayakashi, it created a fire circle around of Romeo and Romeo and held them captive. Juliet and Rosette are fighting against the Ayakashi, Hermione tried to rescued Romeo and Chrno by crossing the fire circle as she was not affected by the fire. But she only saved Romeo and tried to escape from the Ayakashi. The rain fell while the fire went out, the Ayakashi is weakened and Chrno was saved. Rosette had defeated the Ayakashi and a new Divine Talisman appeared. Major Events * Juliet and Romeo are transferred into the Heian High School as new students. * Rosette and Juliet met with Rosette and Chrno in Takamagahara after death, 100 years ago. * It was revealed that Rosette and Joshua are orphans, and then meet Chrno in childhood. * It was revealed that Rosette, Joshua, Chrno and their friends are reincarnated after death for many long years. * It was revealed that Juliet hates to being called a fox-woman because of her ears and tail which mistakenly with a fox, but she's actually a half-wolf, a female Hanyou, and also her nickname "HoloHolo". Trivia * Suzaku cannot resist rain only on her true form. * Hermione hate to be dirty, as her clothes were dirty. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Wanyūdō" is a burning wheel of a bullock cart carrying the tormented face of a man. It scares the townspeople when making calls and seizing the souls of all those who approach too closely to take them to hell with it. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Tybalt * Francisco * Curio * Antonio * Regan Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga